


Pinguins

by Lia_Lia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: did i mention magical pinguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Lia/pseuds/Lia_Lia
Summary: Harry had always thought living in muggle London would provide him the peace and quiet environment he couldn’t find in the wizarding world, being the Saviour and everything, but having Draco as a neighbour was all but peaceful.included : magical pinguins





	Pinguins

“THE PINGUINS! HARRY CATCH THE PINGUINS!!!”

Harry had only the time to blink in surprise before being practically tackled down by a semi dozen of penguins running out of Draco’s flat.

“Potter I beg you can you help me catch them all ?

-Why do you

-I don’t have time for questions! Will you help me NOW please ?

-Only if you tell me everything later.

-I will! Hurry up please they’re already taking the stairs !”

Harry had always thought living in muggle London would provide him the peace and quiet environment he couldn’t find in the wizarding world, being the Saviour and everything, but having Draco as a neighbour was all but peaceful.

The first time they met in the staircase Draco had appeared to be all but pleased. They fought for days before finally sitting down and talk like the grown ups they had become -only they sat down in the corridor because Harry was too drunk to open his door and Draco had forgot his keys in his locker at St Mungo. But they both took this occasion to lower their walls and open their heart a little bit. Their encounters were then quieter, but oh, not easier as Harry progressively became more and more aware of the butterflies flying in his stomach and his sudden brainloss whenever he saw the blond git, furthermore when he saw said git in a ferret costume for Halloween. But he definitely lost his mind when he found out about Draco’s gayness by meeting Diego, his ex boyfriend but sex friend or God nows what, seeing him coming in and out of Draco’s flat at every hour of the day and night with the same fucking smile on his face. Harry had wanted to punch that smile so so many times until the day when sharing a wall with them had finally brought him a good new ; the sound of plates breaking and curse words never felt so pleasant to his hears. Seconds later he witnessed a very pale Draco slamming the door on an half naked and not alone Diego. Harry had invited his ex-archenemy for a tea over and they ended up kissing with firewhiskey on their veins. But this happened a few weeks ago and since then, Harry had tried to gather his Griffondor courage to ask him out, in vain.

And now he was running down the stairs in his loose jogging as Draco was calling penguins names in his silk pyjama, and he was enjoying it far too much. Draco was looking absolutely frantic and a few “shut up already” were echoed from the different apartments as other tenants joined them at the pursuit of their wild beasts, making it all seem absolutely amazing. It was 10 pm and they were all screaming, yelling, laughing and falling all over as kids came out of their bed. No one knew why, but snow and ice appeared slowly and Harry knew the penguins weren’t ordinary ones. The Ministry of Magic was going to open a case on this chaos, and he couldn’t wait to read the papers titles about it Ex death eater releasing magical beasts in muggle London, Saviour and Auror Potter saved the night or Deathly penguins and muggle London : Malfoy heir on his Father’s path was the less funny he found. 

But about an half hour later, all the penguins had been catch up and back into Draco’s apartment, locked up in a refrigerate room and they were both breathlessly backed again the closed door.

“By Merlin sacred tits Malfoy, can you tell me what has just happened?” he asked a smile on his tired face, the rest of their shared laugh still on his throat.

-Long story…” he said sleepily, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder. “mind if I tell you Saturday morning around a brunch?

-Only if we call it a date, then.

-I hoped.”


End file.
